


White Paint

by lookslikerain



Series: Sakuraiba Week [1]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 12:34:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19723783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lookslikerain/pseuds/lookslikerain
Summary: It’s obvious these drops don’t belong with the tiny splatters and anyone would presume he got these drops because he dropped the brush accidently, or it splattered as he opened the paint container, or just like in his case, he got distracted.But, it’s even worse for him.OrBased on the Natsu Hayate pv, in which Sho's a painter distracted by the music teacher, Aiba Masaki.





	White Paint

**Author's Note:**

> For the first day of Sakuraiba week, with the prompt "School Life".

The paint dripping against his hand is what it takes to snap him out of his trance.

Sho’s quick to move the paint roller steady again, quickly dragging it against the paint container and getting rid of the excess paint, frowning at the noticeable white droplets against his hand next to the tiny barely visible drops splattered against his hand. Those tiny ones are apparent outcomes of any painter getting his work done, with how paint tends to splatter when the brush and roller is pushed against the wall for the initial time.

Yet these bigger ones tell another story. It’s obvious these drops don’t belong with the tiny splatters and anyone would presume he got these drops because he dropped the brush accidently, or it splattered as he opened the paint container for the first time, or just like in his case, he got distracted.

But, it’s even worse for him.

Holding the brush steady above the container, this time free from any excess paint and still ensuring none of the paint will drop, he slowly tilts his head and peeks behind the wall. The students are still grouped in the same shaded area between the two school buildings, musical instruments and sheets in hand, and chatting between themselves. Each group’s practicing together, discussing the sheets, and trying to play and memories the sheets. One group would play a segment of the notes, practicing between themselves, and another group would play another segment. Sometimes they would link at the end, sometimes they’d play it simultaneously. Either way, a discontinued yet soft melody is playing. It’s enough to distract anyone working in this heat and offer some sort of comfort.

Sho’s not distracted by it though. At least not entirely.

Instead, his gaze falls on the teacher crouched down next to one of the groups, nodding his head to the student as he speaks. His brown well kempt hair pushed aside and he runs a hand through it when he stands straight. He’s wearing a buttoned navy vest atop a white shirt today.

He looks good in this shade of blue. No, _Aiba looks good in everything_ , Sho thinks with a sigh, watching the way Aiba smiles at one of the groups and compliments their progress.

Sho’s warm, his arms starting to ache with all the painting he’s done today, and he’s all sweaty due to his prolonged stay in the sun.

And Aiba looks so refreshing even with the warm sunrays hitting his back with his bright smile, gentle eyes, soft hair, and that oversized vest he’s got on does nothing to stop this sudden urge overwhelming him to wrap his arms around him, and relish in his comfort. It’s too hot, yet Aiba’s always so soft and snuggly―

“Sakurai Sho you look worse than any of the love-stricken teenagers I see daily.”

Sho whirls around instantly, nearly tripping over the paint container, and narrows his eyes, “Don’t scare me like that again, Jun.”

Jun has the audacity to smirk, “You didn’t deny it.”

Sho shakes his head, “I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

He’s still smirking and tilts his hat as he peeks behind the wall, “I’m talking about you ogling Aiba when you’re supposed to be painting the wall.”

Sho turns around, widening his eyes just a bit, and smiles innocently as he feigns obliviousness, “Ah Aiba is here? I didn’t notice him.”

This time when his gaze falls on Aiba, he finds him by the main door of one of the buildings, propping it open as he watches the students enter inside, most of them holding their instruments in one hand and their cases in the next. _If they haven’t bothered putting it back in, then it must means they’re continuing inside the music room._

When he turns around, he finds Jun staring at him with his brows raises and an unimpressed smile, “Really? You’re such a terrible liar. You were slacking off and watching Aiba, don’t deny it.”

Sho rolls his eyes, “Speaking of slacking off, you’re the security guard. You’re not supposed to be here.”

“Ah, here you go not denying it again.”

Jun grins brightly when Sho groans, “Just leave me alone.”

He cackles and leaves shortly afterwards, waving slightly, and Sho lets out a long breath. When Jun’s out of sight, he takes another quick peek, and feels the disappointment settle at the pit of his stomach when he doesn’t spot Aiba or any of the students.

They all left and the school seems empty once again. It’s summer and the school’s only holding classes during this period for students with low failing grades. The school is generally empty save for these students and the clubs that regularly meet.

He sighs and picks up the paint roller. He’ll just catch up with Aiba later once he’s done.

It’s nearly an hour later when he finishes painting for the day and he’s packing up his materials. The students have started leaving and he spotted a few of Aiba’s students leaving as well. Aiba could still be here.

He wipes his hand before pulling on the towel he’d wrapped around his head and takes it off, running a hand through his hair. He rubs his forehead and finds himself taking a glance behind the wall, trying to see if he can spot any students still around, when he spots it.

Atop one of the benches is a black case for one of the instruments― most likely a trumpet, he figures when he recalls the student that had been gathered there had been practicing playing the trumpet together.

One of the students seems to have forgotten it and Sho considers handing it to Jun and telling him to deal with it and place it with the lost and found when it occurs to him that this student is Aiba’s student.

He could hand it to Aiba directly. Aiba could still be in the music room and he should hurry up to catch up with him.

Looking down at his hand, there aren’t any wet paint patches or drops, but Sho’s always been cautious and he knows how expensive these instruments can be. He pulls out the clean towel he’d kept aside and with it picks up the case before taking hurried steps inside the building.

He doesn’t know the exact location of the music room but he remembers vaguely hearing the female students as they’d giggled with endearing smiles about Aiba-sensei dropping the music sheets as they’d made their way downstairs. From that he learned two things; the music room is definitely not in the first floor and the female students seem to be gushing over Aiba a lot and Sho understands their feelings, despite the jealousy settling at the pit of his stomach.

He takes the stairs and figures he could bump into another teacher or student and ask for direction. And when he reaches the second floor, he freezes at the beginning of the hallway at the sight he’s greeted with.

Standing outside one of the classrooms is Nino with a green watering can, narrowing his eyes at Ohno in front of him slumped against the wall, and head resting against the cubicles, with his eyes tightly shut.

He’s got a loopy wide smile on display much to Nino’s dismay and Nino huffs out a breath, “Seriously, Oh-chan. Get up.”

“But the floor’s cold and it’s too hot outside.” Ohno mumbles and Nino tsks.

“Just get up and get inside the classroom. I’ll be done soon and we can leave.”

Ohno scrunches up his nose at Nino’s suggestion, “Your classroom’s not as cold as here and I’m really hot.”

His eyes are still tightly shut, smiling widely again despite it, and Sho’s about to interrupt their nonsense bickering when Nino wordlessly holds the watering can forward and sprays water on Ohno.

Ohno settles to scrunching up nose again at Nino and finally blinks his eyes open, ignoring the water dripping against his cheeks, as he brightly declares, “But Nino-chan, you’re not supposed to water people. Only plants. You’re a science teacher, you’re supposed to know that.”

Nino pinches the bridge of his nose and as amusing this entire thing is playing out, he kind of needs to hurry up, so he settles to clear his throat. He instantly grabs their attention and Nino’s the first to speak, “Sho-chan, help me murder Oh-chan?”

“Sorry, maybe next time. I need your help.” Sho says as he steps forward, smiling at Ohno when he starts rubbing the water away from his cheeks, “Where is the music room?”

“Ah, Sho-chan wants to flirt.” Ohno says brightly, clapping his hand once, while Nino settles to smirking at him.

“I don’t want to flirt! I―it’s this.” Sho holds up the case, “One of the students left it behind and I want to drop it by the music room. That’s it.”

“Sure. We believe you.” Nino smiles too sweetly, “Your love is on the third floor. It’s the room on the furthest right.”

“Stop saying that.” Sho grumbles under his breath and watches Ohno as he finally pushes himself to stand up.

Nino lets out a long breath at that and Ohno holds up his thumb for Sho, “Good luck!”

“I’m leaving.”

Sho turns around instantly, leaving the two behind, and if he takes two steps at a time to rush and reach the third floor, nobody has to know.

“Have a nice weekend, Aiba-sensei!” The student’s voice is bright as he steps out the classroom, nearly bumping into Sho. He hears Aiba’s voice as he replies back just as brightly and Sho enters just as the boy leaves.

The classroom’s thankfully empty save for Aiba, who’s got his back facing the door, standing by his desk as he goes through a few papers in his hand, and seems to be unaware of Sho’s presence yet.

He’s mumbling to himself and Sho can’t help the smile coming across his face, not bothering to hold himself back this time with how there is nobody to witness it, and endearingly watches Aiba tap his finger against the desk in a very familiar tune.

_It’s the same song the students were playing earlier._

He smiles and quietly calls out, “Aiba-sensei.”

Aiba whirls around instantly, eyes widening when it falls on Sho, and the way he smiles has Sho’s heart skipping a beat. The afternoon’s sunrays are making its way inside the classroom and Aiba’s desk is directly in front of the window. And he’s a scene with the way the sunrays leave the tips of his hair with a golden edge to it and Sho’s left breathless at his beauty.

He’s ethereal.

“Sho-chan. What are you doing here?” Aiba asks, but his voice had been bright, and it melts Sho’s heart.

“One of your students forgot this.” Sho finally makes his way towards Aiba, standing in front of him as he holds the case.

Aiba hums when Sho hands it to him and it’s electrifying the way his hands brush against his momentarily.

“Thank you for bringing it in. I’ll keep it here and whoever it is will definitely notice and ask for it by next week.”

Sho nods his head wordlessly, suddenly tongue-tied when Aiba looks up from where he’d been staring at the case, and meets Sho’s eyes, “So you just dropped by for this?”

There’s a knowing glint in his eyes that hadn’t been there before and Sho doesn’t miss noticing the way the corner of his lips tug up. Sho bites his lips and shrugs, “Is there anything else I’m supposed to do here?”

“I don’t know. Is there?” Aiba’s so evidently smirking now and Sho shakes his head, fighting back the urge to grin, and looks back at him.

“Is there something _you_ want me to do since I’m here?”

Aiba taps his fingers against the case, still holding it between them, and hums slightly. He parts his mouth, but whatever he’d been about to say gets interrupted by the knocking against the door, and Sho finds himself instantly taking a step back and away from Aiba.

Aiba’s smiling at the girl who quietly and slowly walks inside, “Sorry for the disruption. I think I forgot my case here somewhere.”

Aiba holds the case up for the student and her eyes light up, “I’m guessing this is yours?”

“It is! I thought I lost it.” She’s smiling brightly as she steps closer to Aiba when he holds it out to her.

He hands it back to her but not before tilting his head towards Sho’s direction and glimpsing at Sho momentarily, before flickering his gaze back at the student, “Sakurai-san found it and brought it here.”

“Thank you, Sakurai-san.” Sho nods his head when the girl turns to him and bows slightly. She turns back at Aiba and Sho doesn’t miss noticing the way she’s biting her lips slightly, her grip on the case tight against her chest, as she thanks Aiba this time, “And thank you Aiba-sensei. I’m sorry if I caused you any trouble.”

“Try not to lose it again, yeah?” Aiba says with a smile that has the girl blushing and nodding her head, a small bashful smile on display.

Sho holds himself from rolling his eyes at that.

“Enjoy your weekend. See you next week.” He watches the girl as she excuses herself and Aiba waving his hand sweetly until she step out.

He huffs out a breath the moment she steps out and Aiba chuckles, glancing back at Sho, “Really?”

“What?” Sho mumbles out and Aiba shrugs, a grin so bright across his face.

“Nothing. It’s just.”

Aiba steps close to Sho, once again in front of him, and Sho hadn’t realized he had his hand curled up into a tight fist until Aiba glances downwards and places his hand atop Sho’s hand, coaxing him to let go, and instead intertwines their fingers together. When their gazes meet again, Sho isn’t given a moment to think before Aiba’s cupping his cheek with his other hand gently, and pulls him forward to connect their lips.

Sho shuts his eyes and leans into it, feelings himself go lax at just this one kiss. Aiba pecks his lips once more and doesn’t step backwards, still so close, and whispers against his lips, “Did you seriously get jealous over that girl?”

Sho grunts, “I did not. I just didn’t like it that she was trying to be all cute.”

Aiba grins and pecks his lips again, “And you do realize that won’t work on me right?”

There’s a soft glint in his eyes and that seems to be enough to settles Sho’s heart at what unspoken.

_That won’t work because I’m only in love with you._

Because those students may be gushing over Aiba, but at the end of the day, Aiba’s heart is taken by the person he’s been seeing for the last few months; his heart’s taken by Sho.

Aiba runs a hand through Sho’s hair, “You’re sweaty.”

“I’ve been painting outside the entire day. What do you expect?”

Aiba steps backward, glancing back at his desk and grabs his bag. He’s rummaging through it and motions for Sho to step closer to the desk.

Sho wordlessly does so, staring at the desk idly, “Hey, do you think we should tell the others about us?”

Aiba pulls out a towel from his bag and cups Sho’s face again, making him look back at him, and gently pats dry Sho’s cheeks and forehead, “Did something happen?”

“They keep on mentioning how we should date and stuff like that―”

“You mean you were too obvious with your stares and gave away you love me?” Aiba’s grinning when Sho rolls his eyes fondly at him.

“Anyway, I think they approve of us.”

Aiba drops the towel atop Sho’s shoulder and looks down as he intertwines their hands again and this time pulls their clasped hands to stare at them, most importantly, Sho’s hands with the paint splattered across it, “Why are these different from the rest?”

Aiba asks as he rubs his thumb against those larger droplets and Sho clears his throat, feeling flushed all of a sudden, and refusing to admit he’d been admiring Aiba.

“The roller had excess paint I didn’t notice.”

“Hmm.” Aiba hums, “You didn’t notice it because you were staring at me, weren’t you?” Sho’s eyes widen and Aiba smirks letting go of one hand to poke his cheek, “I noticed you staring and saw you frowning at your hands. So, tell me. Am I that distracting?”

Sho bites his lips and sighs. He knows he’s so obvious with the smile he’s fighting back and the way his cheeks are warming up, but he still mumbles out, “It was your students’ music. I enjoyed listening to it.”

Aiba drops a hand against Sho’s hip, holding tightly as he leans forward and connects their lips again. Sho, unable to hold himself back this time and finally relishing in the fact Aiba’s close and he can finally hold him, finds himself wrapping his arms around Aiba’s waist, pulling him closer, and kissing him back as fervently.

Aiba parts his lips wider, deepening the kiss, and Sho refuses to step back until he’s gotten a through taste of Aiba. It’s been what he’s craving the entire day, yet the moment Aiba lets go of Sho’s hip and cup his cheeks, they both freeze when Aiba’s hand is wet against his cheek, and pull backwards slightly.

Sho groans when Aiba pulls his hand back and spots the stain of white paint in the palm of his hand, “Please tell me you didn’t just leave your hand print on my face.”

“I thought that spot of your shirt was wet since you were sweaty. I didn’t realize it’s paint that hasn’t dried up yet.” He’s grinning, finding the entire thing amusing, and Sho groans again.

He drops his head against Aiba’s shoulder and Aiba doesn’t allow him to lean completely against him, “Don’t move and spread that paint on my shirt.”

“You’re annoying. Please tell me you have something I can clean my face with before stepping out of here.” Sho mumbles, his arms still wrapped around Aiba, and he feels Aiba pressing his lips against the side of his head.

“Of course. Just―ah, shit.”

Sho leans backwards when Aiba freezes and he can’t stifle his laugh at the sight. Aiba had tried to run a hand through his hair, yet had seemingly forgot his hand’s filled with paint, and now there’s a patch of white paint in his hair.

“It suits you.” Sho cackles and Aiba rolls his eyes, but he’s chuckling as well.

“Stop laughing. You’re not any better with that on your cheek.”

Sho grins brightly and Aiba takes that as his chance to cup his cheeks again, even when Sho whines dramatically, and kisses him again between their laugher.

He’s smiling against his lips when he whispers, “You’re lucky I love you.”

Aiba’s eyes are gentle when he whispers back, “I know. I _am_ lucky.”

Sho lets go of a breath he hadn’t realizes he’d been holding, “Aiba―”

The door’s slammed open and they both instantly step back, not getting a chance to turn around to glance back to see who it is when―“You lovebirds better keep it in your pants. You’re still in school, you know?”

“Nino! What are you talking about?!” Aiba interjects instantly and Sho sighs in relief it’s Nino and not any student.

Nino rolls his eyes at that, crossing his arms against his chest, and leans against the wall, “You have paint in your hands and that definitely is your handprint against Sho’s cheek.”

“That could be there for many reasons―”

“Ah, just drop it. Oh-chan, Jun, and I know you two have been dating. We’ve just stayed quiet about it because we had a bet on when you two will finally tell us. Those two idiots one betted you’d say it within the first month and the other during your second month. But I know you two are idiots as well and will try very hard to hide it and this thing will drag for over four months. And it did, today marks a day and fourth months since you two started dating, right?”

Aiba’s gaping at him and Sho blinks his eyes, “Why do you know that so accurately?”

“It was obvious.” Nino chuckles, “Anyway, go home and clean up. We’re going out the five of us for dinner because I just won a bet and Oh-chan and Jun are paying.”

“Of course they are. You never pay.” Sho adds.

Nino grins and turns around, ready to walk out, before glancing back one last time, “I hope you two aren’t planning to fuck the moment I step out―”

“Nino!” Sho interrupts and he’s cackling as he steps out, mumbling a see you soon.

Sho shakes his head and Aiba chuckles beside him. He glances at Aiba when he speaks this time, “So I guess we don’t have to announce it to them.”

“I guess so. But,” Aiba steps closer, holding Sho’s hand and squeezes tightly, “It means we can be open about this in front of them.”

“I told you they’d approve.”

Aiba smiles and presses his lips against his cheek as he whispers, “I guess we’re just perfect together.”

Sho smiles and leans forward, ready to connect their lips again, when the door’s slammed open ― “See, this is why I came back. I knew you two would fucking do it the moment I leave―”

“Nino!”

They both simultaneously interject and Nino responds with a wide grin, “Come on, and hurry up. We’re leaving.”

Sho groans and picks up the towel Aiba handed him earlier to rub his cheek while Aiba shakes his head, but he’s grabbing his bag and things, before stepping out together with Nino smirking just beside them.

They need to plan their revenge on Nino one day.

When he glances at Aiba, the smile he gives him is enough to know he’s thinking the same.

_They truly are perfect together._

**Author's Note:**

> come talk to me on [tumblr](http://gentlyours.tumblr.com/) or [twitter!](https://twitter.com/ohnobluee)


End file.
